Margrave Rank
These are the perks and kits you will receive for donating for the Margrave rank: Factions: Custom Prefix Ability to use colored chat 500 mcMMO Levels (use /credits and /redeem) 500 XP Levels Keep XP on death Triple mcMMO XP 6x /sethome /recipe /wbench /sneak /hat /ci (clear inventory) /tpa /ptime /enderchest /feed /back /chest /fix hand (24 hour cool down) /fix all (4 day cool down) Access to /kit margrave, which includes: 1x Diamond Sword - Sharpness 5 Flame II 1x Diamond Helmet - Protection II 1x Diamond Chestplate - Protection II 1x Diamond Leggings - Protection II 1x Diamond Boots - Protection II 1x Diamond Pickaxe - Efficiency 5 1x Diamond Axe - Efficiency 5 Sharpness II 8x Enchanted Golden Apple (48 hour cool down) Survival: Custom Prefix Ability to use colored chat 500 mcMMO Levels (use /credits and /redeem) 500 XP Levels Keep XP on death Triple mcMMO XP 6x /sethome /recipe /workbench /sneak /hat /ci (clear inventory) /tpa /ptime /feed /heal /fly /jump /back /fix /disguise mob /disguise player /godmode /pvp on /pvp off /enchant /nick /speed /smite /spawnmob (peaceful) Access to /kit margrave, which includes: 1x Diamond Helmet - Protection IV 1x Diamond Chestplate - Protection IV 1x Diamond Leggings - Protection IV 1x Diamond Boots - Protection IV 1x Diamond Pickaxe - Efficiency V Unbreaking III 1x Diamond Axe - Efficiency V Unbreaking III (48 hour cool down) Access to /kit minerals, which includes: 16x Diamond 16x Gold Ingot 16x Iron Ingot 16x Emerald 16x Redstone 16x Lapis Lazuli (48 hour cool down) Access to /kit potion, which includes: 64x - Glass Bottle 64x - Nether Wart 64x - Spider Eye 64x - Fermented Spider Eye 64x - Blaze Powder 64x - Magma Cream 64x - Glistering Melon 64x - Golden Carrot 64x - Redstone 64x - Glowstone Dust (48 hour cooldown) Access to /kit books, which includes: 1x - Enchanted Book IV 1x - Enchanted Book III 1x - Enchanted Book III 1x - Enchanted Book V 1x - Enchanted Book Aspect II 1x - Enchanted Book II 1x - Enchanted Book III 1x - Enchanted Book V 1x - Enchanted Book III 1x - Enchanted Book Touch I (48 hour cool down) Sky Block: Custom Prefix Ability to use colored chat 500 mcMMO Levels (use /credits and /redeem) 500 XP Levels Keep XP on death Triple mcMMO XP /back /tpa /ptime /hat /jump /heal /feed /spawner /chest /enderchest /repair /fly /godmode /enchant Access to /kit margrave, which includes: 256x Redstone 512x Cobble 15x Iron Ingot 30x Sand 20x Grass 1x Diamond Pickaxe Efficiency III Unbreaking II 1x Diamond Axe Efficiency III Unbreaking II (48 hour cool down) Prison: Custom Prefix Ability to use colored chat 500 mcMMO Levels (use /credits and /redeem) 500 XP Levels /workbench /feed (Once every 6 hours) /hat /echest /heal (Once every 3 minutes) /ptime /warp donator /fix hand (24 Hour Cool Down) /fix all (4 Day Cool Down) Access to the /kit margrave, which includes: 1x Efficiency 3 Unbreaking 1 Diamond Pickaxe 1x Efficiency 3 Unbreaking 1 Diamond Axe 1x Protection 2 Iron Helmet 1x Protection 2 Iron Chestplate 1x Protection 2 Iron Leggings 1x Protection 2 Iron Boots (48 hour cool down) Creative: Custom Prefix Permanent World Edit Ability to use colored chat 6 Plots 6x /sethome /speed /jump /back /tp /tpa /tptoggle /vanish /hat /firework /xp give /ptime /fireball /disguise mob /top /thru /spawnmob (peaceful) /kittycannon /nick Category:MainDonor